Because of the high temperature environment found within the hot gas path of gas turbine engines, components residing therein are typically formed from nickel-based or cobalt-based materials. These materials are optimized for strength and are typically not able to withstand oxidation and corrosion at higher temperatures. Thus, these materials must be protected from oxidation via coatings, which are typically formed from MCrAlY and other aluminum rich coatings. Such coatings can be used for oxidation and corrosion protection and as bond coatings for thermal barrier coating (TBC) systems as well. In TBC systems, the MCrAlY coating protects the underlying material from hot gas exposure and provides a mechanism for adherence of the TBC systems to the component. Turbine engines that are often being operated at ever increasing internal hot gas path temperatures are exposed to a heightened propensity of failure of the coating which leads to spallation of the thermal barrier coating. Thus, there exists a need for improved coatings capable of withstanding a higher temperature environment with a lower propensity of bond coating degradation and provides for an enhanced resistance of the TBC to spallation.